


here, take my hand

by AngelycDevil



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Shaky hands, Whumptober 2019, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve doesn't do cold well.





	here, take my hand

Steve never liked the quiet much. 

He grew up in the city, surrounded by a myriad of noises which only increased in this century. Noises meant movement. Noises meant people. 

There aren’t a lot of people in the middle of a snowstorm in Northern Russia. No one except Steve and Sam. Who is walking in front of him because he needs to have Sam in his sight. He can’t be alone. 

“You alright, Sam?” Steve doesn’t have to shout, not with their Stark-coms. 

“I’m fine.” 

Steve peers at Sam. It’s hard to see much in the storm, to see anything other than the bulky outerwear. Sam’s walking straight. 

“T-talk to me?” Steve blows air, trapping warm air for a moment between his face and his hoodie.

“The GPS says the bunker should be three miles northwest. It shouldn’t be too long.”

Steve jerks to a stop and catches Sam in his arms when he slips. “Your teeth aren’t chattering. Your hands aren’t shaking. Since when?!”

Sam’s jaw ticks and Steve swallows the growl that escapes his chest. 

“Three more miles. I’ll be fine,” Sam replies softly. It’s the same voice Tony uses on him when he understands Steve’s concern but isn’t going to change his mind. 

Steve huffs and sets Sam straight. 

Sam didn’t get out a thanks before Steve scoops Sam up into a firefighter’s carry. At Sam’s undignified squawk and protest, Steve blows a kiss at Sam. “It’s only three miles. We’ll be fine.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
